Rumors
by xplasticheartsx
Summary: This is a mixture of movies I added all into one, I own absolutely nothing! Because unlike the creators of the movies and songs I have mentioned in here, I am not stinking rich! Prologue inside. Any resemblance to reality is a mere coincidence.


**Prologue**

Everyone has those deep, dark secrets which no one knows..Sometimes, no one finds out. But secrets like the ones the students of Springfield high are keeping, can damage a friendship and break hearts...Are secrets like these really worth knowing?

**Chapter 1: Best friends For...Never?**

Jamie heard an annoying bell ring in her ears. She woke up with a yawn and looked to her right through hazy eyes. Her alarm clock read 7:30. "So that's where the ringing was coming from." Jamie said out loud, while switching off her alarm. "I suppose I should get ready now." She made her bed, took a shower and brushed her teeth. She opened her wardrobe door and took out her school uniform. She hated the fact that her school was the only one to have uniforms in the entire district but she got dressed and went down for breakfast. "Good morning! I made pancakes!" Her mom said with a big smile on her face. "Why so happy, mom?" Jamie asked. "Well, today's the first day at my new job!" "Oh, I'm sorry, but I forgot. Good luck!" Jamie thought the "Good luck" was convincing enough. She sat down at the table and poured maple syrup all over her pancake. The clock above the painting that she had done for an art competition had struck eight. Jamie quickly finished off her pancake and darted towards the door "Bye, mom! Good luck!" She shouted as she made her way through the front door. She caught up with her best friend Mariya. "Hey..." Mariya sighed. Jamie noticed a frown on her friend's face. "Probably don't want me asking do you?" "Ugh! I hate my brother! He took my diary and read it out loud to all his friends and then he types it out and threatens to post it up on the school blog unless I give him my allowance!" Mariya said, practically blowing. Jamie took out her wallet and and placed 10 on Mariya's already open hand. "This is your allowance." Jamie smiled. "Thanks." Mariya smiled and gave Jamie a hug.

"Hey guys!" Dave, another friend of Mariya's and Jamie's, shouted. He was once the new kid at school and only Mariya and Jamie would talk to him. "Guess what guys? The science project is ready!" Slowly taking off a white sheet that covered a huge, shape-less object. "Ta-da!" He exclaimed when he finally pulled it off. "Wow! That's amazing! How come we only got to do the research and printing?" Mariya asked. "Because that's the hardest part." Dave smiled. Just then, Professor McHalf came in. "That's an awesome project you have there. Done with it yet?" The fact that he used "Awesome" isn't surprising because he's only twenty five or so and it didn't sound weird at the least. "Yes, actually, we were just going to hand it in." Dave placed the project on the Professor's desk. You could read the happiness on their faces when they all got an A+ on the project.

Afterschool, as everyone was settinng out on their bikes, getting to their cars or putting on rollerblades, Something caught Jamie's eye. Dave was talking to the 'Plastics'. They were the meanest and unfortunately, most popular girls in the school. Brenda, Lilly and Charlie. Lilly was always on top of the gossip. When, where and how, she knew it all. Brenda was probably the stupidest person in the school so no one really knew why she was in the group. And Charlie, she was the "Leader" the other two were just sidekicks, her drones of some sort. But back to the scene, Charlie handed Dave a stack of books and he began walking towards Jamie. "What happened? What're all these books for?" Jamie asked curiously. Under a lot of hesitation, Dave answered "Oh, ermmm, nothing..Absolutely nothing!" And he scurried off. "That was weird" Jamie muttered to herself. She ran to catch up with Mariya.

"Hey did you see the load of books Charlie handed to Dave?" Jamie asked "Yeah, what's up with that?" "I dunno...Should I try asking him again?" "Yeah ok, but later can you call him and ask him whether he can come to the Chocolate Shoppe" Jamie took out her cell phone and called Dave. "Mushi Mushi" Dave said. That meant "Hello" in Japanese. He knew this because he was a die hard Anime fan. "Hey, Dave, can you come over to the Chocolate Shoppe at around three?" Asked Jamie "Yeah sure, I gotta go now, bye" Before Jamie could reply, he hung up.

"Well, it's 3:15 and he still isn't here." Mariya said glancing at her watch. A second later, Dave walked in and sat next to Jamie. "Sorry I'm late." "It's ok. Anyway, what's up with the books that Charlie gave you? I know it's not really a big thing, but it's against the rules to have someone else do your homework for you." Mariya explained. To add to that, Jamie said "Yeah, and that's really mean, too. We don't want you to be a 'victim' of 'Homework Fraud'. Mariya and Jamie laughed. "It's nothing! I already told you! Can I not have my privacy for this one thing?!" Dave stormed off without another word. Never, in their 15-year friendship has Dave ever done that. Jamie and Mariya shared a stare.

The next day, Dave ignored them the whole time. He switched lab partners and changed lockers. A little too much wasn't it? All this drama caused by a single minute. Watching Dave walk across the hall, Jamie thought to herself: "I guess this is what's supposed to happen...Best Friends For..Never."


End file.
